Conventionally, it is known that an evaporation fuel processing device is arranged in a vehicle such as an automobile, so as to prevent an evaporation fuel generated in a fuel tank from being leaked to an atmosphere. Further, it is known that a tank sealing valve opening and closing a passage between the fuel tank and a canister is arranged in the evaporation fuel processing device. Furthermore, according to JP2001-206082A, the tank sealing valve includes two valve units each of which opens and closes by using an electromagnetic solenoid.
The valve units are controlled to open and close by an electric control unit (ECU) that energizes and controls an operation of an internal combustion engine.
The tank sealing valve controls a first valve unit of the valve units to open so as to control the fluid to flow with a relatively large flow amount. The tank sealing valve controls the first valve unit to close and a second valve unit of the valve units to open so as to control the fluid to flow with a relatively small flow amount that is smaller than the relatively large flow amount.
In other words, a passage network arranged between the fuel tank and the canister includes a large passage through which the fluid flows with the relatively large flow amount, and a small passage through which the fluid flows with the relatively small flow amount. The first valve unit opens and closes the large passage, and the second valve unit opens and closes the small passage. Thus, the ECU can select one of the relatively large flow amount and the relatively small flow amount to control the fluid between the fuel tank and the canister.
Since it is requested to reduce a fuel consumption and an arrangement space in the vehicle, the tank sealing valve including the two valve units is also requested to reduce the fuel consumption and the arrangement space.
In the first valve unit opening and closing the large passage, a spring having a relatively large biasing force is used to surely block an interior of the fuel tank by a valve body of the first valve unit. Then, a relatively large-sized electromagnetic solenoid is used to drive the valve body by cancelling the relatively large biasing force. Thus, in the above tank sealing valve, an improvement the fuel consumption and the arrangement space is being requested.